Powerful Scent 2: Arina's Return
by Artimis99
Summary: Airy is back and ready for another crazy summer! Sequel to Powerful Scent. The first sequel stunk so I finally thought of a great idea!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO POWERFUL SCENT!**_

_Nico's POV_

"Nico! Hurry up, we'll be late to class! Come on!" I said as my best friend Arina Grace dragged me through the halls.

"Ow! Airy, I know you're excited because then we can go to camp, but chill and don't take off my arm. ¿Tienes?" I said. Over the year, Arina has been teaching me Spanish. She likes to say words in Spanish randomly like that. Plus, we can talk to each other and no one understands. Our last class was P.E. and we were going to play soccer, which is one of our personal favorites. We reached the gym and Arina changed into her gym clothes.

"Come on! I'm team captain remember?" She said. I rolled my eyes. Of course I was the first person she picked. We did basically everything together. Our team won, blah, blah, and we went outside to wait for Percy. Then some guy with curly blond hair came and flirted with Arina. She punched him in the face and I smiled. Percy came and we ran to jump in the car.

"Hey guys! Ready to go to camp?" He asked us.

"Heck ya!" I said.

"Man, Nico. I haven't seen you this hyper since pre-Titan War." He said.

"What Titan War?" Arina asked. We both gasped. The rest of the ride we educated Arina on the Titan War. Then we arrived at camp.

_**Yeah! Next chapter coming up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah! First action chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I hurt my finger playing basketball. This chapter will take forever to type. Anyways, I'm going to introduce a new character, Sarah Johnson!**_

_Arina's POV_

"NICO WAKE UP STUPID!" I yelled in his ear. I rolled my eyes. He was supposed to set his alarm for 9:00 so we could have enough time to get to Sarah's house! Then I thought of something. I wet his bed slightly so he couldn't tell. Then I summoned a little lightning to zap the water with. The plan worked perfectly. He screamed like a little girl and jumped up in his Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas.

"NO JACK I DIDN'T STEAL THE PUMPKIN!" He yelled. I laughed and he gave me a death glare, which I gladly returned. I left and got dressed and Nico shadow traveled us close to the apartment. I walked in and hugged my best friend (besides Nico, that's different, I mean, uh YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!).

"So, Arina, what's up?" Sarah asked.

"The ceiling smart one." I said. She rolled her eyes, then flirted with Nico. Yuck. All of a sudden, I heard a voice say, "Well it's here." I turned around and saw a red headed thirteen year old.

"Thantos?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mary. My whole time at Second Chance was to track you for Lord Hades. Now he demands that," he said pointing at Sarah, "to be given to him, and he will get what he wants one way or another, and no one, not even Arina Grace, the powerful Daughter of the Gods, will stop him. If she tries, well, she can join her friend."

"He called you what now?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. I'll explain later." I said. Nico drew his sword. He stepped towards Thantos.

"Over my dead body." Nico said darkly.

"That can be arranged." Thantos said. Then he lunged at Nico.

"Leave him alone!"I yelled as I jumped on Thantos, cutting him with my sword until he just disappeared. I got up and fell on my face. Nico and Sarah helped me up.

"Look, Nico, you have to shadow travel us to camp. I have a feeling Sarah's a demigod." Nico nodded. I turned to Sarah. "Start packing." I ordered. She walked to her room. I wrote her mom a note.

**Hey Jasmin,**

**Look, today Thantos showed up to retrieve Sarah and take her to Hades. I never told you this, but Nico and I are half-bloods, so we know Sarah is. I'm a daughter of almost all the gods (long story) and Nico is a son of Hades, but don't worry, he's not evil like his dad or other siblings (aka Hitler). We're taking Sarah to Camp. If you have any idea about what I'm saying, good. If not, don't worry, just call 1-800-DELPHI, say the code word (Greek), and ask the man named Chiron for Arina Grace. Whoever Sarah's dad is will determine if you should come back for the school year, but she probably will. See ya soon, hopefully.**

**-Airy the totally awesome**

I just finished the note and stuck it on the computer. Nico shadow-traveled us to camp.

_**There you go! Sorry I took so long! REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! GET IT STRAIGHT! I DO OWN SARAH, KANEN, PERRY, AND ARINA!**_

_Arina's POV (1 WEEK LATER)_

Tonight was capture the flag. Athena made an alliance with Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon (of course), Aphrodite, Hecate, Nike, and Hades. Ares got the rest. We got the west side. Annabeth put me on defense with Sarah, Will, Connor, and Nico. I had my golden heart (which I named Element) out in bow form. We heard a rustling noise and saw a red plume. I narrowed my eyes and shot an arrow. Clarisse started to run towards me, but I turned her into a tree. We heard the horn blow and knew Athena won. Percy marched across the river and the bloody spear turned into a trident. Everyone on our team cheered. Then we heard an evil cackle.

"GET THE GIRLS!" A voice screeched. I saw heading straight at Sarah, a Fury! My eyes widened. I ran and jumped onto her.

"You leave my friend alone!" I yelled. She threw me on the ground. Nico ran over.

"Alecto! Go back now! I command you!" He yelled.

"Sorry master, but your father said we can't obey you this time. And if we can't have that one, then we'll take the daughter of the gods!" She screamed. Alecto lunged at me, talons out, but before she could kill me, a figure knocked me over and yelled. Quickly, I took out Element and stabbed the Kindly One. I turned the figure over. It was Nico. I could see the wound and my eyes widened. Percy and Sarah ran over and helped me take him to the infirmary. I got cut on my arm, but I pretended I was fine. Everyone left, and I sat down in the chair next to Nico's bed, waiting for him to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Here's the chapter! I thank SWIFTIES OF PLANET TAYLOR for letting me use Janice, Lyn, and Nellie.**_

_Nico's POV_

I woke up and tried to sit up. Right away there was a sharp pain in my chest. I gasped for air and laid back down. I looked to my left and saw Arina sleeping in the chair next to me, smiling. I reached for the nectar but it was too far.

"Owwwwwwwww!" I yelled. Right away Arina woke up with a start. She looked at me and smiled, silently holding the nectar for me. I took a sip, then drained the glass. Arina took the glass, put it down, and moved closer to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Horrible. I can't sit up because when I try," I said, trying to sit up and yelling in pain, "that happens. It really hurts."

"I'll help you sit up, okay? You really got hurt. Kanen said to tell you not to die." She replied. Arina gently put her arms around me, and pulled me up. Then she fixed the pillows and pulled the blanket over me. Bella, her pet Ceburi, jumped onto my chest. I screamed in pain, and Arina put Bella in my arms. I smiled and stroked her fur.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid Nico." Arina said.

"I was trying to keep you safe."

"Yelling 'Arina run' wouldn't have been okay you know." She said.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks." She said as she gave me a hug.

"What happened there?" I asked, pointing at a big scratch on her arm.

"Nothing, the Kindly One got me a little before I killed her." She shrugged.

"Airy, you need to get that checked out."

"It's fine Nico, I healed it. Speaking of which, I need to change your bandage and heal the wound."

She did that and put her hand which started to glow gold on my wound. Instantly it felt better. Arina rebandanged it.

"You can leave, but you can't do many active activities. Also, Chiron told me that I have to be with you at all times, so I'm sleeping in the spare bunk." She explained.

"Ok, let's go." I said. Arina helped me to the cabin.

_Arina's POV *2 Days Later*_

"Arina!" Percy yelled. "Chiron wants you to give two new campers the tour with Connor!" I nodded and went to the big house. Waiting there was Connor Stoll and two little girls. I ran over, smiling. By the look of it, they were twins. Connor was talking to them when I got there.

"Hey Connor." I said.

"Hey Airy." He replied. I turned to the two little girls. They had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, but one had millions of little pink bows in her hair, while the others was just down in a baseball cap.

"Hi, I'm Arina Grace, daughter of the gods and this is Connor Stoll, son of Hermes." I introduced. The cute little girl with the baseball cap smiled.

"I'm Nellie and this is my twin Lyn." She said. I smiled.

"Cool, let's try to figure out your parent. Who was the mortal?"

"Mom."

"Favorite colors?" Connor asked.

"Black" Nellie said while Lyn replied "Pink"

"What do you love to do?" I questioned.

"I like to play in the mud and Lyn likes to be all girly." Nellie replied.

"Okay then, who is your favorite god?" I asked.

"And no, you can't include me." Connor said, trying to make muscles. I rolled my eyes and turned him into a lizard.

"Hades." Both girls answered right away.

"Ok, then you'll probably want to see his cabin first. Come on." On the way, I showed them everything the camp had to offer. Finally, we reached Nico's cabin. The two skeletons guarding bowed to me, then pointed to Connor (now human), Lyn, and Nellie.

"Hey Houdini, Ceaser. The girls can come in when someone gives them permission, unless I change my mind, but the boy can't enter at all." We walk in and see Nico laying down on the couch. I walk over to him.

"Hey Nico, how are you?" I ask.

"Good, bored. Who are they?" He asked, pointing to Lyn and Nellie. The girls introduce themselves. Suddenly, a black helmet appeared over their heads.

Lyn and Nellie were the daughters of Hades, and Nico's sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! So sorry for not updating, between school, Son of Neptune, playing basketball, I haven't thought of anything! But I finally used my brilliant brain and figured it out!**_

_**I don't own PJO**_

_Arina's POV_

Man, Nico has a lot of nightmares.

I'm sleeping in his cabin while his wound heals, but it gets worse because of his nightmares. Lyn is on top of his bunk, and Nellie is on top of mine. It's been a week since they arrived, and already they are like my best friends. Sometimes, during Nico's nightmares, they wake up and look scared. But back to his nightmares.

Nico kind of screams in his sleep. I'm a light sleeper, so I wake up easily. This has been my life lately in the Hades cabin:

7:00 = Wake Up

7:30 = Get ready for inspection

8:00 = Breakfast

8:30-5:00 = Bunch of activities

5:00-6:00 = Free period (usually trying to teach the girls how to swim better while Nico watches)

6:00 = Dinner

7:00-8:00 = Campfire

8:00-9:30 = In Hades cabin on the computer with the girls or watching TV

9:30 = Lyn and Nellie go to sleep and I sing them a lullaby

9:30-11:00 = Read a book with Nico on the couch

11:00 = Nico falls asleep

11:30 = I fall asleep

2:00 – 3:30 AM = Nico has his nightmares abd I calm him down 

4:00-5:30 AM = I lie awake worrying about how Nico is getting worse and the twins are scared

6:00 AM = Sleep

So that's my schedule. I've always had insomnia, but this is ridiculous! So Nico tosses and turns and screams softly in his sleep. I put a chair next to his bed and watch him. Finally he shoots up, gasps in pain, and I have to calm him down, usually reading, talking, or singing. But it worries me, because the more he sits up suddenly, the worst his wound gets. I can't go back to the Poseidon cabin until he gets better, but I enjoy it here in the Hades cabin. Tomorrow Jake, Drake, Ashley, Renee, and Melody are coming to camp and I can't wait.

_Nico's POV_

I woke up at 7:00 today and got up to go on the computer. Usually Airy wakes me up, but she was still peacefully sleeping. I kind of feel bad keeping her up with my nightmares, but I can't help it. They freak me out so much I haven't told her about them.

The truth is, I have the same exact nightmare every night. They are of her, standing there, then all of a sudden disappearing. Sometimes Lyn and Nellie are there, but it's mostly her. Then I wake up and she's right there looking at me. It's really sweet of her. Anyways, I decided to let her sleep and clean the cabin myself. We got 4 stars. Then five people dropped into our cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey!**_

_Lyn's POV_

We saw the five people drop in the cabin, and right away, we hid in Arina's bunk. She woke up, looked at the strangers, and ran over to hug them. They all hugged her back, while one boy who looked 16 picked her up and threw her in the air, twirling her around. She laughed a lot and smiled. All Nellie and I did was watch. Finally the boy but Arina down and she stopped laughing. She looked at us and motioned that we could come out.

"Lyn, Nellie, this is Jake, Drake, Ashley, Melody, and Renee. Jake, Drake, and Ashley are my 'cousins' from San Francisco. Jake and Drake are sons of Hades, Ashley is a daughter of Aphrodite, Renee and Melody are daughters of Demeter. Jake, Drake, and Ashley live with their aunt, Tia Maddie, who is a daughter of Athena. Oh, guys, Lyn and Nellie are your sisters, and I'm sleeping here." She said. The two boys looked at her.

"Why?" They asked.

" Because Nico hurt himself protecting me and Chiron said I have to be near him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She repied. I laughed.

"Cool, nice to meet you." The older one said.

And that's how Nellie and I met our new brothers Jake and Drake.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So sorry I haven't updated!**_

_Arina's POV (5 Days Later)_

I woke up early today. Hazel was coming to camp today, (forgot to mention that the Romans and Greeks both stay there) and I was ecstatic. Nico has been making progress in a therapy since his wound was so bad, but he still has a way to go. He does things slowly and carefully, like everything hurts. Lyn, Nellie, and I have been taking walks with him to force him to move (not Jake and Drake, they kind of don't like Nico, but they do in a way. It's complicated.). He even helps me train the girls with necromancy (talking to dead people, power of Hecate and Hades). Chiron said that I should help with power classes while Nico is taken care of by his sisters, and that they'll alert me if anything's wrong. Today was Saturday, so we had power classes. Every other week is PC week (power classes instead of usual training), and every weekend is PC. Right now, I had to help teach Magic to the Hecate cabin with my dear sister Janice Morgan. She hates Nico, but adores Lyn and Nellie. I can't blame her, the girls are so sweet and both remind me of myself. Lyn is the girly side deep, deep, DEEP down there somewhere, while Nellie is the more not hidden side of me, strong, independent, tomboy, you get it. Anyways, Janice and I started to teach Magic.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Janice said. Everyone stopped talking. "Today we are going over five different potions, which can make you a profit if you sell them to the Hermes cabin." She began.

"The following potions are: Boy to Girl, Animal Shape, Dead Man's Party, Curse of JB, and Selena Gomez Hallucination. Boy to Girl is a potion which turns a boy into a girl. Animal Shape turns a person into, drumroll please" I started with a fake drumroll.

"An animal of your choice! Dead Man's Party makes the victim do two things: walk around saying they see dead people, and actually make them see dead people. Curse of JB makes the subject sing like Justin Bieber, hence the curse part of it. Finally, the Selena Gomez Hallucination makes them see Selena Gomez everywhere they go! Get in your pairs." Janice finished. We gave them the ingredients.

*25 minutes later*

"Okay, so let's test the potions on Nico!" I yelled. The Boy to Girl tasted like mango juice. Nico drank all the potions and they all worked perfectly. Next was free period so after I turned him back, we visited Annabeth in her cabin with Sarah and Percy. Annabeth was looking at a photo album of her and Percy since they were 12 (they are 17 almost 18 here). We all started looking. There was one of Annabeth and Percy slow dancing, Annabeth's long honey-blonde hair on her shoulders, out of a ponytail.

"You know, when I first saw Annabeth, I thought she had princess curls." Percy said. We all laughed.

"Percy, you haven't even seen princess curls until you see these. Arina, let your hair down." Sarah said. I blushed.

"No way in Nico's dad." I said.

"Do it."

"No"

"Do it."

"No"

"Do it."

"No"

"Do it."

"No"

"Do it."

"No"

"Do it."

"No"

"DO IT!"

"NO!" I yelled. Sarah tackled me, trying to undo the ponytail.

"FINE! IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE I'LL TAKE MY PONYTAIL OUT!" I screamed. Sarah smirked and helped me up. I sighed and undid the ponytail. My hair tumbled past my shoulders. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Sarah smiled.

"Those," she said, "are princess curls." I rolled my eyes and threw a bucket of water at her. It left a wet circle around her but… Sarah was perfectly dry. We stared above her head.

"What's going on?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Now we got a sister, Perce." I said as I pointed at the symbol above her head.

It made perfect sense: her favorite color was blue, her favorite animal was a horse, she loved the water so much.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. I just kept smiling.

"You're my new sister. Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. You're now Sarah Hope Johnson, daughter of the Sea God." And as I said that, the trident disappeared.

_**Okay! There you go! Hey, I want a little thing for you. Every chapter, I'm going to see how big of PJO fans you guys are. So, I'll ask you guys to answer these in your reviews. Ok?**_

_**#**__**Who is your fave couple (besides Percabeth) and why? You can include Nico and Arina, even though it isn't official.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Artimis "the Awesome" 99**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sad.**_

_**I thought you all were my devoted fans, that I could depend on reviews, but no. Only three reviews so far! Anyways, here's the next chapter, although most of you *virtually glares* don't deserve it.**_

_Arina's POV_

"Arina, get over here now!" I heard my sister yell. I looked and saw her faint on the ground. I ran to Sarah and saw her trying to breath. 'Her asthma' I thought. Vlacas. I rummaged through the bag for my inhaler since I didn't know where she kept hers, but it was too late. I started to cry. Next Percy and Annabeth disappeared in the water. Lyn and Nellie got swallowed by the dirt. All of the people close to me, gone, off the face of the Earth. Then, it got worse.

"I'm sorry Airy." I heard behind me. I turned and saw Nico, looking like he wanted to cry. Hades appeared and nodded at Nico. He took me to the little dungeon from the first quest. I cried. Everyone was gone, and Nico was a traitor. I was by myself again, for the first time since 8 years ago.

All of a sudden I shot up like I was in a cannon. Oh good. It was just a nightmare. Quietly, I walked out of the cabin and headed to the beach. I sat down and cried. Then I saw a dark shadow over me. It was Nico, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad dream. I'm fine, Nico. Really." That was a huge lie.

"What happened?" I looked at him as he sat down next to me, making me sigh. He's my best friend, I can't lie to him. So I confessed about the dream and at the end cried again. My head was buried in my lap. I felt Nico give me a hug and rocking me back and forth. It reminded me of when I was a little kid, my mom telling me everything would be alright and get better, just like Nico was doing right now. I cried for a long time, and fell asleep.

_**Short chapter. I know. Sorry. Take the poll on my profile. Next question:**_

_**Who is your favorite character in the series (meaning Powerful Scent)?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**REVIEW OR ELSE NICO WILL FALL IN TATARUS!**_

_Arina's POV_

I woke up from a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Waves lapped at my feet. Where was I? Then I remembered last night. The trees rustled and Nico walked out.

"Morning Scary Airy." He said. I rolled my eyes. He calls me that because I 'scare him'. Whatever.

"Morning to you, Nico Rico." I know, not a good comeback. But he hates the name Rico. He stuck his tongue out. I laughed.

"When did you fall asleep?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe 30 minutes after you did. I walked back to the cabin and grabbed you a pillow and two blankets because you were shivering. I slept on a log because I couldn't leave you by yourself." I sighed. We heard a conch shell and walked to breakfast.

_Sarah's POV_

Last night was my first night in casa a la Poseidon (Fake Spanish translation: House of Poseidon). During breakfast, Percy and Arina summarized the Titan War, Gaea's sleep, and last summer's quest. I felt weird. At school, I was always the one who would threaten people who gossiped behind Arina's back. It made me feel like she needed me, and I always knew that she and Nico were secretive, along with my life. I felt that Dad didn't care about me or my mom. I felt I really didn't have family since Mom worked so much.

But now I have two half-brothers and a half-sister who was my best friend. The only thing about that is how much more important they were than me. I would probably be seen as Percy's little sister, or Arina's sister. Not Sarah Hope Johnson, not the real me.

I could see how different Arina was at camp. She seemed more confident, sweeter, friendlier (if that's possible), and rarely punched people (except for Nico).She was popular here, and everyone respected her, unlike at school, where she was known as the 'Freak with No Family' or 'Leader of the Freak Trio'. It wasn't far to her. Arina was cool, and she needed to know it.

_**I would right more but I have to sleep. See ya! Here is the question:**_

_**What is the sacred animal of Hecate? NO CHEATING!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. As usual, SWIFTIES OF PLANET TAYLOR was the only reviewer. And she got it right! The sacred animal of Hecate are dogs!**_

_Arina's POV_

"Arina Jordan Nathalia Grace, get over here NOW!" I heard Sarah scream. Nico and I looked at each other and I started laughing like hyenas. We linked arms and acted like we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road in the Wizard of Oz. When we reached my sister, she was being held back by skeletons and covered in dog drool.

"What did you do to me?" She screamed. I laughed so hard I fell over but Nico caught me.

"We may have helped Connor with a prank. I enchanted Mrs. O'Leary's dog drool so you can't take it off for a month." I explained. We laughed again. Sarah wacked me over the head. I ducked and she ended up slapping Nico's face. Sarah slaps, well, this is a perfect example:

***FLASHBACK***

**I was walking to Sarah's house with Nico and Sarah when a big fly kept buzzing around Sarah. She started swatting all around her and, unfortunately, I was standing right next to her. She swatted towards my jaw really hard. As soon as her hand connected to my face, I fell back and fell asleep. **

***END OF FLASHBACK***

It turns out that Nico had caught me so I didn't hit my head on a pole, and he carried me the rest of the way to Sarah's house, which was like 2 minutes left. Jasmin had called an ambulance, and Perce and the Blofis' met us at the hospital. It turns out Sarah broke my jaw. I had to drink shakes (not that I minded) and stay home for two months. While I was in the hospital for two weeks, Nico and Sarah visited me right after school. Sarah would complain that Nico rushes her to hurry up so they could visit me, I smiled thinking of the flashback. I have the best friends ever.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey! Super sorry I haven't posted latrely. I will post more, I promise!**_

_**Me no own PJO.**_

_Arina's POV_

When I fell asleep, there was the strangest dream. Thantos and Hades were there, and Persephone was gagged.

"Arina Jordan Nathalia Grace. We meet again," Nico's evil father cackled.

"You know the story of me kidnapping me wife Persephone, I presume? Well, let's just keep this short. If you and your precious sister Sarah don't come here with the Potion of Time, then everyone you deeply care about will be gone. Starting with your brothers, and ending with my son Nico betraying you. You have about three weeks," he said. Suddenly, I felt like someone threw me in a boiling tsr pit. Spirits surrounded me.

_Daughter of the gods, awake! Awake!_

I woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of a blood curling scream, courtesy of Sarah.

"What happened Horse?" I asked.

"Per-Per-Percy and Annabeth. They-the-they're gone. Kidnapped by Hades and Thantos.

_**What will happen? REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I AM BACK! HAHAHA MISS ME? Here we go!**_

_**I DON'T OWN PJO. And my fellow author Swifties of Planet Taylor submitted Janice, named Lyn and Nellie (I knew their personalities, not their names), and came up with the word Zoopels! The rest I own.**_

_Arina's POV_

Oh come on! Another stupid quest to save the world? And now my family is endangered! I must have the world's worst luck I swear! So, Sarah and I walked to the Big House , stopping to pick up Stupid, Lyn, Nellie, and Janice. (Guess who Stupid is! If you got Nico, you're correct!) When we got there, Chiron was pacing back and forth.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" Lyn asked the centaur, worried.

"My dear, we need to find the Potion of Time. The quest has been issued, and there are going to be three joint leaders. Janice Preeta Morgan, Nico DiAngelo, and Arina Grace. Go and receive your prophecy," he answered gravely.

The three of us hiked to the RED-Cave (aka Rachel's cave), and stood in front of her.

"Hey Janice, Airy, Niccy (like Nicky). Here's the prophecy,"

_**I am the Oracle, speaker of Phoebus Apollo.**_

_**Here is your prophecy:**_

_**Eight young half-bloods shall go on a quest**_

_**Returning with one less**_

_**They shall seek their friends from one who's bitter**_

_**And a sacrifice to be made by one leader**_

_**A betrayal foretold in one's dream**_

_**May end the hope of these unfortunate things**_

_**To be told of a time in a greater date**_

_**The three main may keep the fate**_

_**Sun, death, water, magic, and all**_

_**Do not fail, or the gods will fall **_

With that, the mist faded, We said goodbye to Rachel, and left for the Big House, picking up Kanen and Perry on the way. I sat down with the girls and just stared in space.

"So, the first line is obvious. So is the second one," Janice said, looking sad.

"The third one says that we'll find Percy and Annabeth from Hades, and either Janice, Arina, or I are going to be making a sacrifice," Nico replied.

"If I'm the one making it, I'm sacrificing Nico to the Keres," I heard Janice mutter.

"Heard that, Purple Creeper."

"You were supposed to, Death Breath."

"You're head is full of smoke and not even half useful!"

"Get out of my face you stupid, useless waste of space. Anyways, I guess a dream will come of somebody betraying us,"

At that I shuddered, and you could hear me breathing harder, like I do when I'm about to cry.

"Sis, you all right?" Janice asked.

"NO! Let's get this over with! The betrayal will cause us to lose hope, we'll hear about something in the future that will probably stink, the leaders will keep us from going at each others throats like TWO f them always do, the kids of Hades, Apollo, Hecate, Poseidon, and all or at least most of the gods can't fail, or we're all DEAD!" I screamed, and ran out of the room.

I just kept running, not sure where I was going. That's the thing about me. Sometimes I look so strong, but then I just run away from my problems. I reached the Poseidon cabin, which probably wasn't wise since Sarah lives here too, and collapsed on Percy's bunk. I held the blanket close, sobbing in the pillow. I looked at the dolphin and panda pillow pets I got him for his 19th birthday last year. The joke was that apparently when he lost his memory, he had found a panda pillow pet that was furiously killed by the wacko known as Octavian (oh no, he's gonna come and get my teddy bear at night!) , and I got him a dolphin to remind him of me! Plus, he's a son of Poseidon. I cried even harder remembering the look on his face. My brother, who took care of me and protected me, who cared for me, one of the first people to in a long time, my new family, who I would let me sleep on the couch in his room when I got a nightmare, and tell me how everything was alright. He's gone, and I may not get him back.

_Janice's POV_

Nico diAngelo is the world's largest idiot.

Seriously, when Arina ran out crying, he looked at her, and then shrugged, sitting back down,

I on the other hand, glared at him, cursed him (The magical kind. I made him hang from the ceiling fan, then turned it on, but it won't break off or stop until someone says Zoopels, which nobody will, considering I made it up!), then ran to the Poseidon cabin. I knew she would be there, it's super quiet, and she probably wanted to be reminded of Percy right now, be comforted by everything that he owned, his familiar possessions. Dang, when did I get so mushy and deep?

When I got there, I saw Arina sobbing into a blanket on Percy's bunk. I gently sat down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, rocking her back and forth. She turned around and faced me.

"Hey sis, everything is going to be alright. We're going to find them. Don't worry," I assured her.

"I…miss… him! My…brother…he's gone! And now, one of us… ISN'T COMING BACK!" she sobbed even more.

"Look, maybe that person isn't coming back _**directly**_ to camp, while the others are. Come on, you're sleeping in the Hecate cabin tonight." I lead her to the door, allowing her to pick up two pillow pets. (What in Hades gym shorts?), and took her to the spare bunk in our cabin. She laid down, and fell asleep.

I fell asleep too. Suprisingly,I had a dream.

_**~Janice's Dream~**_

I was in a dark room, tied to a wall. All of a sudden, Hades walked in.

"Why who do we have here? Janice Preeta Morgan, how ice to see you," he said.

"I can't say I feel the same way, Hades. What do you want?" I snarled back.

"You know the story of me kidnapping me wife Persephone, I presume? Well, let's just keep this short. If you, Arina, and her precious sister Sarah don't come here with the Potion of Time, then everyone Arina deeply cares about will be gone. Starting with her brothers, and ending with my son Nico betraying her. She'll be so broken, and she'll end up destroying herself,"

"Why drag Arina into this? What does this have to do with anything?" I growled.

"Your beloved sister has powers beyond imaginable. In the future, you, Nico, and Arina can keep the gods In power and destroy me when I take over Mount Olympus. Arina is basically the leader, and without one of the tree of you, my plan will work. However, the best way to destroy ALL of you, because at least one person can set my plan back, and I will not allow that, is getting to her. I know you love her deeply, and would do ANYTHING for her, as would my dissapointment of a son Nico,"

"Can't argue that Nico is rather disappointing,"

So do what I say, Janice, or else Arina pays the cost. You have about three weeks to get the potion.," he said. Suddenly, I felt like someone threw me in a boiling tar pit. Spirits surrounded me.

I woke up with a start. I know one thing for sure.

The gods are in danger, and only Arina, Nico, and I can save them.

_**Was it good? Don't forget to review!**_

_**~Arti**_


End file.
